Nene-chan
by kikifan21
Summary: very long overdue fic about certain spoilers in the manga here is my take on what happened in the chapter and what happens there after enjoy and please review :D ONESHOT


**i figure this is a late apology to my nejiten fic fans and my hiatus i'm still coping after Kishi killed off Neji :'( so i have been unable to really have the mindset to write anything related to Nejiten this is the first thing i've written and as you can see it is long overdue forgive the rambling that happens i sort of figured that that was probably what was going on through Tenten's mindset i am unsure if i will continue my nejiten stories forgive me for that a couple things have sparked some inspiration for continuing however i have not yet decided what i will do keep an eye on my profile i will update it pretty often (maybe once or twice a week) if there are any changes to my progress i will let you know there. anyway here's my take on what happens when Neji dies :) enjoy**

* * *

There was no way.

There was just no way.

He couldn't be.

But he was.

Tenten raced up to the scene before her, denial coating her thought despite knowing the truth. Sure, out of all the Shinobi fighting the chance of one of her friends dying on the field was almost expected. Hell, she even nearly died. She practically knew that she would be the first of her team to fall, she was the weakest link of her team, yet without her they probably wouldn't function nearly as well. But when she heard he died…that was just impossible…

But it wasn't.

She would not cry. She could not cry. He wouldn't want that.

That's all she could tell herself as she watched her other teammate shed tears for the both of them. She couldn't even step closer than a few feet, praying it was Genjutsu, praying it was a dream, a nightmare. Praying this whole war was a dream. That she would wake up and none of it had happened. Even the night she and Neji had had just before the war. She would give up _that_, if it meant the war would never have started. If it meant she didn't have to see this. So much blood. _His_ blood. Neji…

She vaguely heard the conversation around her, she was too shocked. Could this have just been a part of a Genjutsu? And then someone would release her from it and Neji could scold her for falling into a trap like that? She would love to hear him scolding her, if it meant that what she saw was just an image of fiction. She could feel a burst of chakra entering her system, looking to her side she saw the blond idiot that much of this war was about. She pushed back the few tears that managed into the corners of her eyes. She would not cry, she must fight. From that moment on, she would fight in Neji's name. He died with honor, protecting his country and his friends, if she must die as well, she would die just as honorably.

A sinking filling filled her stomach as she charged into battle. She pushed it aside as she fought off her anger. Her hatred for Obito had grown tremendously, there was no denying that, but she couldn't let it cloud her judgment. And she wouldn't.

A hard blow hit her from behind and she was down. The battle before her faded away in a black mist and she knew someone had knocked her out.

She opened her eyes again to see she was not on the battlefield. The area around her was white, not blinding white, but a soft one, almost kind. But the best thing of all, was the man who knelt down before her. It was then she realized that _this_ was the dream. Neji died, yet he knelt down next to her with a soft smile and worried eyes. He wasn't real. She was dreaming. Why couldn't everything had been a dream?

Even though she knew she was dreaming, she wanted to jump up and squeeze him tight, never let him go. Keep him forever. But all she could manage was a weak and tearful, "N-Neji?"

He nodded, extending a hand and helped her up to her face. It was only when she stood face to face with him did she understand what was going on. It really _was_ Neji, but he was only back to say "goodbye" to her. Then he really would be gone.

"It's me, Tenten," he said, as she crashed into him, wrapping her arms around him torso and squeezing him as she buried her head in his chest. Her attempt to not have him see her tears.

"Doushite?" Her question was muffled by his vest. "Why, Neji? Why did you have to leave?"

She felt his arms wrap around her tightly and his head lean down against hers. "It was my time, I guess. Destiny called for me-"

"Don't give me that destiny bullshit!" she snapped, her hands gripped into fists until her knuckles were white. "You're so young…" she added softly.

"As are you," he replied calmly like his usual self. He had never been one to lose his temper with her, even when she snapped at him on a bad day. "But what's done, is done and I must warn you."

"Warn me about what?" she looked up at him.

"You need to run." He said solemnly and her eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'run?'" She heard her voice crack. She knew exactly what he meant.

"I mean you need to get out of the country, get as far away from Konoha or any of the other villages around here. The war will not end well and I need you to be safe," he said, she felt his grip on her tighten.

"Neji, I can't just abandon the fight!" she exclaimed. There was no way this was Neji! Neji would never ask her to abandon the fight like this! He just wouldn't! "After what they did with you! How could I just leave?"

That was when he pulled her in, crashing his lips onto her hers. Her anger dissipated and she gave in to the passion. If only they could stay that way forever. Why did he have to die? They could have lived such a happy life together.

But now she understood why he wanted her to leave, he was worried about her, but there was something else behind his reasoning. "Please, Tenten?" he pleaded. That was certainly un-Neji-like. He never pleaded for anything. "Please, my time is almost up."

Her eyes widened again. "But-but Neji! I still don't understand! Why must I-"

His next action shocked her to the degree of being unable to finish her statement. He knelt down before her and lifted her vest a little, just enough for him to place a light kiss on her belly. A blush crept up her cheeks as she remembered the night before the war. A night filled with love and passion and no regrets.

Neji stood back up and gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaning to her ear. "You have something to protect now," he whispered, kissed her forehead and wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek with his thumb. Moments later he faded away.

"Neji!"

Tenten shook her head of the memory. The war had happened a year and a half before, she had run, just as Neji said. He had been right. The Allied Shinobi Force was defeated and taken over by Obito. Tenten was lucky, she was able to hitch a ride on a boat out of the country just in time. She moved to a new land, but they spoke a language her mother had taught her when she was young. Soon she was able to take residence in a small shack and make a new friend or two. No one who could replace the friends she had lost during the war, but she wasn't quite as lonely.

Now, on this warm evening, sitting in a rocking chair, looking at the moon and stars above, she clutched the little bundle in her arms. She looked like a combination of both her mother's and father's families.

She had pale skin like her father, as well as his eyes. He hair was the same color as her mother and the shape of her eyes were the same as well. She had Hinata's nose and Tenten's brother's ears. Her smile looked just like one Tenten had seen Neji give when he ended up drinking sake because Lee switched their drinks and he got drunk. And she had her mother's hands.

Tenten looked into her daughter's eyes as she giggled in her arms. This was the reason he wanted her to run and she was glad she did. She had something to protect and had she stayed, she was certain Neji wouldn't have forgiven her. He may be gone but she still has a reason to live. She must stay strong.

And it was with that thought that Tenten looked down at her child whose eyes were slowly drooping to sleep and sang a lullaby with a breaking voice, that the tear rolled down her cheek.

"_Goodnight, my angel_

_ Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

And neither will he, my love. He will always be with us, Nene-chan."

She let out a quiet sob as her daughter slept in her arms.

* * *

**the song excerpt is from Billy Joel's Goodnight my angel **

**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.  
**

**again unsure of what is happening with my other fics but keep an eye on my profile i should let you know soon please review and jaa nee! :D**


End file.
